Making You Smile
by Veilchen Jewells
Summary: Sting Eucliffe cansado de la actual situación que vivía en casa y sintiéndose desplazado con la pronta llegada de un "nuevo bebe" decide volver a Magnolia; su antiguo hogar, donde conocerá a una peculiar chica que promete hacerle sonreír. AU Sticy


**Titulo: **Making You Smile

**Autor: **Veilchen Jewells (Ex-MajoChwan)

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece únicamente a Hiro Mashima yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin ningún fin de lucro.

**Resumen: **_Sting Eucliffe cansado de la actual situación que vivía en casa y sintiéndose desplazado con la pronta llegada de un "nuevo bebe" decide volver a Magnolia; su antiguo hogar, donde conocerá a una peculiar chica que promete hacerle sonreír. AU Sticy_

**Dedicatoria: **Dedicado especialmente a la linda personita que me animo a escribir esta historia con ayuda de sus genialosas ideas, te adoro Alinekiryuu (Kia-chwan)

**~ Making You Smile~**

**Capitulo 0**

_**Prologo**_

Un joven rubio de unos aproximados 18 años de edad se encontraba acostado en su cama; donde había permanecido casi toda la mañana, suspira con cierta pesadez y molestia la cual podía verse perfectamente reflejada en su rostro. Pero más que sentirse molesto estaba cansado… cansado de todo y de todos incluido el mismo, y es que después de que su madre le diera la "nueva buena" de que estaba embarazada las cosas se habían puesto literalmente de cabeza.

No es como si no estuviese feliz por su madre, al contrario siempre a deseado su felicidad pero ese nuevo "hermanito" no sería del todo hermano suyo puesto que también se trata del hijo de Wisselogia; el esposo de su madre y por tanto padrastro suyo.

Wisselogia era, aunque odiara admitirlo y nunca lo reconocería en frente suyo; un buen tipo. Si bien al principio cuando le conoció hizo hasta lo imposible por alejarlo de su madre al final con el tiempo y el trato diario llego a desarrollar cierta "amistad" con él. Por lo general se llevaban bien aunque claro habían momentos en los que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas y es que tenía una rara afición por "hacerlo rabiar", más que un padre lo veía como un amigo de esos que aman joderte la vida pero están a tu lado cuando los necesitas.

Entonces se preguntaran ¿Porque si estaba feliz por su madre y se llevaba "bien" con su padrastro le molestaba tanto la idea de un hermano?

Pues la respuesta a su problema giraba en torno a una molesta sensación la cual suponía eran celos. Si, estaba celoso porque ese niño tendría una familia unida cuando él tuvo que ser testigo de cómo lentamente se separaba la suya…

**...:::****12 años atrás****:::…**

_Dos pequeños rubios de nueve y seis años respectivamente, se encontraban en la amplia s__ala de su casa, ambos con una expresión de miedo en sus rostros y es que nunca habían visto a sus padres peleando de esa manera._

_-Hermano tengo miedo- decía el menor cerrando sus ojos y aferrándose a su hermano mayor Laxus; escuchando los iracundos gritos de su padre que provenían de la cocina._

_-No debes temer Sting, ya verás que todo estará bien- decía el mayor brindándole una leve sonrisa al menor para que este se tranquilizara, pero ni el mismo estaba del todo seguro de sus palabras. _

_Sus padres desde que tenían memoria siempre habían sido así de inestables, peleándose y gritando por todo. Al final siempre con ayuda de su abuelo Makarov lograban "arreglarse" y todo volvía a la "normalidad" por un tiempo pero esta vez era diferente a las anteriores pues parecía que lo acontecido hace un par de horas había sido la gota que derramo el vaso…_

_Iván Dreyar era muy conocido pero no precisamente por ser un buen hombre, buen hijo, buen esposo o buen padre. Todos en Magnolia sabían bien que estaba inmerso en "negocios turbios" desde poco después del nacimiento de su segundo hijo; Sting. No se conoce el porqué de esto simplemente existen especulaciones relacionadas a desacuerdos con su padre; Makarov Dreyar, respecto al manejo del prestigioso Instituto Fairy Tail. _

_Su esposa __Erzsébet Dreyar aun siendo consciente de los actos de su esposo permaneció a su lado porque deseaba que sus hijos estuvieran con su padre pero cada día la convivencia mutua se volvía insoportable, trataba de aparentar frente a los pequeños pero había momentos en los que simplemente explotaba en reclamos contra su esposo. Podía permitirle todo menos que le hicieran algo a sus pequeños__y es por este motivo que había iniciado la actual pelea__; __justo esa mañana habían tratado de secuéstralos por__cuarta vez pero afortunadamente los perpetradores no lograron su cometido._

_De repente la puerta de la cocina se abrió saliendo por ella una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azul cielo; la cual se dirigió a donde estaban los pequeños._

_-Niños empaquen sus cosas nos vamos de aquí- dio la orden de la forma más tranquila y amable posible pues no quería verlos con aun más miedo del que ya poseían. Los pequeños no sabían que decir, ¿Irse?... pero ¿A dónde?_

_-Pero mama…- trato de hablar el mayor quien fue interrumpido por su madre._

_-Nada de peros Laxus, obedece a tu madre y ve con tu hermano a empacar-_

_-¡Tú no te llevaras a mis hijos a ningún lado!- bramo encolerizado Iván quien en esos momentos salía de la cocina acompañado de un pequeño hombre algo mayor de edad. –Si quieres vete tú pero ellos se quedan conmigo- _

_-No dejare a mis hijos con alguien a quien no le importe lo que pueda pasarles- fulminaba con rabia a su esposo, sabía que su matrimonio ya no tenía arreglo y que fue una tonta al haber soportado tanto tiempo a su lado pero aun estaba a tiempo de irse y tratar de ser feliz junto a sus hijos._

_-¡Claro que me importan!, ¡Son mis hijos!-_

_-¡Pues no lo pareciera!- _

_-¡Ya paren de gritar par de tontos!- el pequeño hombre alzo la voz por encima de los gritos de la pareja que al momento callo -¿Acaso no ven el daño que le están causando a sus hijos?- _

_Y en efecto los pequeños estaban más que muertos del miedo sin contar la cierta culpabilidad que sentían sin motivo aparente, sus ojos mostraban terror y como las ganas de llorar les invadían pero a pesar de todo se mantenían fuertes y aguantaban. Fue en ese preciso momento en que sus padres por fin reaccionaron dándose cuenta de cómo se estaban comportando, avergonzados bajaron sus miradas al suelo. _

_-Parece que por fin lo entendieron ¿No?- hablo Makarov dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta a la cocina –Entonces ¿Qué tal si hablamos con calma y en forma civilizada para aclarar esto?- ambos adultos asintieron en silencio. –Vamos entonces Iván, __Erzsébet- los mayores no teniendo otra opción le siguieron dejando nuevamente solos a los pequeños._

_El menor no pudiendo soportar por más tiempo la tensión, sucumbió dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes las cuales fueron limpiadas por su hermano quien; aun estando en igual condiciones, le abrazo diciendo que "Todo estará bien",_

_Pero la realidad fue otra…_

_Al final, ambos padres pudieron llegar a un acuerdo en el que cada uno se quedaría con uno de los pequeños; Iván con Laxus y __Erzsébet con Sting, teniendo permisos de visitas. Por un tiempo todo parecía ir bien pero los problemas surgieron nuevamente por culpa de los "negocios" de Iván. Por ese entonces Erzsébet se reencuentra con Wisselogia; un viejo conocido de la escuela quien vivía en Ciudad Capitolia la cual queda a un par de horas de Magnolia, y decide irse junto a él con su hijo menor dejando a Laxus con su abuelo a petición del mismo pues a pesar de los actos de su padre no quería dejarlo solo y mucho menos a su abuelo. Su madre no estaba del todo convencida con la idea de dejarle pero respeto su decisión._

…**:::Tiempo Actual:::…**

-Laxus maldito mentiroso- soltó de repente el joven con cierta pizca de rencor en su voz. La separación fue muy dolorosa para ambos en especial para él pues en aquel entonces era muy dependiente de su "hermano mayor" como solía llamarle. Trataron en lo posible de seguir en contacto pero la distancia dificultaba mucho las cosas sin contar con que Laxus al entrar a la adolescencia inicio una pandilla con ayuda de algunos amigos pero con muchos esfuerzos por parte de su abuelo y otra persona pudo volver al buen camino.

Gruño levemente al darse cuenta que estaba pensando en demasiadas "tonterías" pues recordar el pasado no le hacía sentir para nada bien; al contrario solo lo ponía nostálgico y eso le molestaba pues ya tenía suficiente pensando en cómo serian las cosas cuando naciera el nuevo bebe. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que no quería estar ahí cuando eso pasara… Estar ahí… "¡Eso es!" pensó acomodándose para quedar sentado sobre su cama.

Le estaba molestando todo este asunto porque lo estaba viviendo pero si no estuviera en casa no tendría que vivirlo y no se sentiría así, entonces siguiendo su lógica; lo que debía hacer era irse de casa. Sabía que su amigo Rogue le daría alojamiento en la suya eso no era ningún inconveniente el verdadero problema es que conociendo a su madre y más con las hormonas desatadas por lo de su embarazo era capaz de ir y traerlo a rastras de ser necesario para que regresara… casi y podía imaginarse la cara de burla de Wisselogia si llegase a pasar eso, así que descartando esa opción se puso a pensar y la conclusión a la que llego era su abuelo.

Si hablaba con él para que convenciera a su madre de dejarlo ir a Magnolia por un tiempo en lo que nacía el bebe estaba seguro que su madre accedería y así podría librarse de esa pesadilla. Teniendo en mente su plan salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la de sus "padres", el desconocía el numero del celular de su hermano pues no se hablan mucho; pero su madre tenía anotado el numero de su abuelo en una vieja agenda la cual encontró fácilmente en uno de los cajones del dormitorio solo tuvo que hojearla un poco hasta dar con el numero que deseaba para luego marcarlo.

Escuchaba el sonido que hacia el teléfono al llamar y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de que decir pero ya era muy tarde para colgar pues habían contestado al otro lado.

-Bueno, ¿Bueno?- se le hacía tan raro escuchar la voz de su abuelo después de tanto tiempo que sin proponérselo se había quedado callado -¡Natsu si eres tu molestando de nuevo te juro que voy a…!-

-Abuelo- hablo por fin el chico interrumpiendo la amenaza del señor.

-S-Sting… ¿Eres tú?- su voz sonaba entrecortada y parecía como si en cualquier momento rompería a llorar.

-Si… Oye ¿Estás bien?-

-Snif si… e-es solo la impresión por escuchar tu voz de nuevo- sin más el anciano no pudo sollozar un poco, la alegría de escuchar a su nieto después de tantos años era demasiado grande para él.

-Cálmate ¿Si?-pidió con cierta preocupación –Podría darte un ataque al corazón o algo por el estilo y no es mi intención ser un asesino tan joven.

-Jajaja si tienes razón, ni yo mismo quisiera morir tan joven- rio provocando que una gota de sudor resbalara por la frente del chico… "¿Tan joven?" –Pero dime hijo mío a ¿Que se debe tu llamada?-

-Yo quiero volver a Magnolia-

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Rincón de la autora:

Waaa no puedo creer que por fin lo haya terminado de pasar y editar ;_; es difícil y para ser sincera me quedo muy diferente al borrador inicial Uu p-pero me gusta como quedo espero también les guste a ustedes ouoU este es mi primer fic publicado, aun soy aprendiz en esto de escribir así que perdón si hay alguna falla en la ortografía o gramática no son mis fuertes oU se que este cap fue solo de Sting pero es porque primero necesitaba introducir su historia ya en el próximo aparecerán otros personajes y un poco más adelante se sabrá el porqué del título w la pareja principal será Sticy (StingxLucy) pero también introduciré otras si desean alguna en especial pueden decirme para ir pensando cueles pondré en la historia ouo sin más que decir solo me queda agradecerles por el tiempo que emplearon en leer espero haya sido de su agrado y no olviden dejar review a cambio les doy una galletita(?) ;D

Cya


End file.
